An Unexpected Call
by historyman17
Summary: As Ward wait's for Kara in the wheat field, he receives a mysterious phone call from the last person he ever thought he would hear from again. Could be read as Skyeward. Updated.


**Sequel is up, it's called "An Unexpected Move."**

* * *

 **So this is the first time I'm writing for this fandom and I have to admit I'm looking forward to it. So I got this idea while watching the promo for the season finale but I wanted to see how it played out before I post this. As the summary said this could be seen as Skyeward but that's up to you the readers. Also I played with the time line a little here so everything would line up. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the sun began to lower in the country side, Ward looked up at the darkening sky and thought to himself if this was the best course of action. It was risky enough to leave Kara alone with them for a few weeks but now to kidnap an agent right from under them, even for Ward that was a little risky.

Looking back down at his watch he could tell it was going to be a long night if everything went to plan. Just as he was about to look back up he felt his phone vibration in his coat pocket. Slightly confused he looked at the caller id, only to see it was a blocked number.

'What the hell,' he thought to himself. It couldn't be Kara as she would still be in disguise and not risk it. But she's the only one that has this number. 'Only one way to find out,' he thought to himself.

"Hello," he answered cautiously into phone not knowing what to expect; and was he surprised.

"Ward?" a female voice asked on the other line. Ward eyes widen as he realize whose voice is on the other end. The same voice that haunted him at night.

"Skye?" he answered. "Yeah, it's me," she said quietly.

Ward started to look around trying to see if he was surrounded. "How'd you get this-" he started and then realized who he's talking to, "Never mind. What do you want?" he asked. It was quiet on her side, he could tell she was trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say.

Just as he was about to hang up she answered, "I need your advice," she said so quickly that to the untrained ear it would have just been gibberish. Ward looked at his phone then looked around once in more before answering. "What Coulson and May too busy for you?" he asked.

He could hear her take a breath, "This isn't a situation they would understand," she said calmly. Ward was now confused beyond words, "Wow must be really something if your calling me," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't know who else to call," she said quietly. Ward took a deep breath before answering, "What do you need?" he asked.

* * *

Skye then went into detail everything that has happen in the last few hours at Afterlife. Ward couldn't help but smile as she went on to describe how she fought May. "And after she gave me some Chinese talisman she told me to bring them back if I'm with them. And then I called you," she finished.

"So let me make sure I got this right," Ward answered. "S.H.I.E.L.D. may or may not have started a war with the Inhumans, and now you have to choose a side," he stated. "And you can either side with the people who found you at your worse, gave you a home, a family, a cause to fight for, and more," he started, "Or you side with the people you've only known for a short time but have a bond with because they understand you, some more than others," he finished.

"More or less," Skye answered. "So what exactly do you need?" he asked. "I don't know something anything!" she shouted. Ward took a deep breath, "I don't know what to tell you Skye," he started, "I truly don't, all I can say is this is a choice that you and you alone can make." He heard her take a sharp breath on the other line.

"But no matter what choice you make be prepared for the consequences that follows; be prepare to live with it for the rest of your life," he take a deep breath, "I suppose this is the last bit of advice I can give you as your ex-S.O.," he said.

"Thanks, I think I know what to do," she said. "Be careful Skye," he said.

"I will and Ward?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I _understand_."

Ward took a deep breath, "And for that I am truly sorry," he whispered.

After a few moments of silence just listening to the each other breath he spoke up, "Good-bye Skye." After a few seconds she answered back, "Good-bye Grant."

* * *

 **And that was my first Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. Honestly I was really hoping for a scene like this in the finale. I mean seriously in my opinion Skye was more or less in the same position Ward was in, in the first season. Both are torn between two fractions, and both had loyalties to both sides but had to choose. I know I'm not the only one that saw that. Either way good finale, I was disappointed at somethings but that's what these stories are for; to help fans cope.**

 **This is probably going to be a one-shot unless you guys want me to make a chapter from Skye's point of view. If so let me know. Either comment below or PM me with any question, comments or smart remarks.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
